pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Rites
Bloody Rites is the 52nd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Isla Yura and his attendants begin investigating the fallen Pandora members in the basement levels of Yura's estate, to which Yura deduces that from the appearance of the wounds that they were inflicted by a contractor, another power that arrived at the mansion, the Baskervilles. Yura also makes it known that he knew all along that Pandora was searching for the Sealing Stone. Lottie appears before Isla Yura, posing as a lost guest on his estate, a facade that she soon overcomes as she has Leon attack and kill all of Yura's attendants. Yura is left gushing over the fact that both Jack's Container, Oz, and the actual Baskervilles have arrived on his estate, though Yura refuses to bring Lottie to the Sealing Stone, saying that she must get through him before that happens. Lottie has Leon dispatch Yura, but while she goes to investigate the unconscious host, Break holds his staff/sword to her neck, threatening her if she moves. Lottie takes this time to ask Break what he meant when he asked her to be friends is Sablier, to which Break explains that as their goals are the same that Lottie and himself should join forces to reach the goal together. It turns out that Break is investigating Reim's disappearance and that he knows the dead Pandora members were killed by a Baskerville, so Break begins to question Lottie's knowledge of the subject, threatening to become violent is any harm has come to his friend Oz tells Leo to escort the maid, who'd found the headless body of a Pandora member, to safety while he investigates the area around the headless body, though reluctant at first, Oz reminds Leo that he wants to apologize for the way that he acted towards Elliot earlier in the night and that if the Head Hunter is behind the death, then Elliot is likely one of the next targets, and so Leo and the maid leave Oz to himself. Oz hears a noise down a nearby hallway, and as he approaches a dark figure, Sharon sends Alice to Oz through Equus. Alice tackles the figure to the ground, who is revealed to be Phillipe. Phillipe states that he wanted to surprise Oz and that the reason he's wearing a red cloak is because the orphans are taking part in a play at Oz's Ceremony, where they play the Baskervilles at the Tragedy of Sablier, Phillipe playing the Baskerville that shows Oz 'the way'. At the same time Lottie and Break are approached by members of Yura's Cult, and Yura awakes, declaring the Ceremony to begin finally. In the ballroom two members of Yura's Cult lead two Orphans to the center of the floor, where an orphan decapitates one of the attendants causing turmoil. Sharon, Gilbert and Elliot gather as the crowd panics and more cult members file into the ballroom, setting fire to things and blocking the exits of the estate. One cult member nearly kills Sharon, but he is kicked away by Gilbert before she can be injured. Vanessa at the moment is also frantically searching for Elliot with her valet, Hans. Break and Lottie, having killed all of the cult members they could see, discuss the problem at hand. Suddenly, Dug crashes in and retrieves Lottie, who orders him not to fight Break and explains that they need to retreat, Dug agrees as Lottie gives Break a look of regret. Isla Yura also escapes as he runs quick enough to not be seen by Break, thus leaving Break alone with the numerous dead bodies. Break begins to make his way to the ballroom where he meets up with Sharon and Gilbert. Meanwhile, Elliot is on the second floor of Yura's estate, searching for Leo to apologize. Vanessa and Hans finally find Elliot. Vanessa says that she's not leaving her little brother behind and that he should just forget about Leo and save himself. The fact that Elliot is willing to risk his life for Oz is something that baffles Vanessa, though she becomes even more baffled when Elliot reveals that he will not ignore the Vessaliuses any longer. Vanessa blames Leo for all of Elliot's "delusion" and orders Hans to grab Elliot so they can leave, she also states that if anything happened to Leo, that she will personally replace him for Elliot, an outburst that earns Vanessa a slap from Elliot. Vanessa slaps Elliot back and explains how he's the only one she has left with the deaths of Fred, Claude and Ernest, not to mention their mother's instability and their father's way of pretending that nothing is wrong. As Vanessa breaks down in tears, Elliot comforts his older sister, and declares that next week, on their mother's birthday, they'll make it extra special on behalf of their brothers deaths. Elliot explains that he has composed a special song for the occasion, "Lacie", to which Vanessa calls him a liar as not long ago, Elliot was unable to write a song. By this time, the fire has already made its way to the second floor. Vanessa, Hans and Elliot rush to safety, but Elliot notices someone with a sword covered in fresh blood that makes him stop dead in his tracks. At this time, Elliot passes out and Vanessa turns to see him on the floor, unconscious. Vanessa frantically searches for Hans, who is now no where to be found, when she comes across someone she knows at the stairs. Elliot wakes just in time to see Vanessa's head fall off her body and then watch her headless body tumble down the stair case. Gilbert finds Elliot seconds later, only to see Break grab Elliot by the wrist an accuse him of being the Head Hunter... Characters in order of appearance *Gilbert Nightray *Elliot Nightray *Dug *Reim Lunettes* *Fred Nightray* *Claude Nightray* *Ernest Nightray* *Bernice Nightray (Mentioned Only) }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga